villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Witch
The Evil Witch is a wicked witch and the first main villainess in the episode "The Tale of the Pinball Wizard" of the horror/fantasy-themed anthology TV series Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Nothing is known about her origins and background. All that is known, is that she is an evil old witch who is magically able to blow powerful gusts of wind and magically disappear and reappear at will. Her main goal was to overthrow the gentle Princess, and crown herself the queen. She is not the only in this quest; a fellow tyrant, the Evil Sheriff, also seeks to dethrone the Princess in order to become the king himself. To do this, the Witch needed to collect the 2 main items from the mysterious medieval themed-pinball game she is part. The items were the music box which is the Throne and the Tiara. She was portrayed by Nathalie Gauthier. Appearance The Evil Witch is a stereotypical, frightening and cruel, old witch with horrible pimples on her light-greenish face, wearing a long, dark green and black, hooded gown with black leather boots. She has long silver claw-like fingernails on her black long-sleeve gloves and a long green hair. Biography Within the real world, there was a homeless baglady frequenting the same shopping mall where Mr. Olson worked and ran his fix-it business. Then one day, she encountered teenage boy Ross Campbell stealing a quarter out of the water fountain at the mall's lower level. She wanted the money too and she fought him for it, until the security guard broke them up as he comes rushing down the stairs while Ross left the old woman with the coin. Then soon, Ross Campbell broke Mr. Olson's trust, by playing a certain Pinball machine game when being told not. Soon enough, the interiors of the shopping mall, magically became the world inside the enchanted pinball machine. Her body was then chosen as a vessel to become The Evil Witch whose character was a villain from the pinball game which was a manifestation from Mr. Olson's sinister imagination. Then after Ross rides up the escalator to the second floor, suddenly he notices that Sophie's headband has magically changed into a beautiful silver Tiara and all the coins in his pocket have become marbles. The Princess (game counterpart of the girl Sophie whom Ross met at Mr. Olson's hop earlier) then calls for Ross to follow her, as he runs after her as she turns the corner unexpectedly. He encounters the Evil Witch who cackles and hisses at the boy. He steps back in horror and he sees Princess Sophie being carried away on the Evil Executioner's back and as she is taken away, she cries for him to save the Tiara and to retrieve the Throne. After the Princess is being taken away, The witch comes in closer and closer. Terrified, Ross keeps backing away until the witch begins to powerfully blow at him. This causes wind to blow him all the way down the hallway and right through a door. After Ross falls down, the witch takes the Tiara and laughs the same eerie, insane laughter, before she vanishes in a flash of green light. She came fairly close, when she got the Tiara and she nearly crowned herself queen on the red carpet floor at the center of the shopping mall's third floor to establish her "kingdom". That was until Ross and Princess Sophie played the mystical Music Box and it vanished just before she could place it upon her head. The Tiara is seen floating in the air nearby in one of the shopping malls, Ross, after he and the Princess escaped from the clutches of the Evil Executioner, grabs it and she smiles to him with some relief. Then the Evil Witch came again and tries to approach them. The Princess instructs him to throw some marbles Ross carries with him. So Ross takes some marbles out of his pocket, and throws them at the witch causing her to slip and fall. Ross and Sophie are pleased with their victory. That is until the Evil Sheriff appears and grabs her again holding her a head lock. The Sheriff tells him to step back and surrender, claiming the game is over. Ross tries to threaten him with the mace to let her go, but it does not work. Sophie tosses him the Tiara and tells him to take it to the third level and they cannot lose it again. She was last seen laughing the same creepy laugh in front of a magically conjured giant web at one of the mall's hallways before she then screams and ended up being ran over by the rapidly-moving speed of the magic Throne, when Ross was riding it to the third level. It is unknown if she was defeated or knocked out cold. Since all that was seen from her afterwards was a torn garment of her gown. Trivia *The Evil Witch's actual physical appearance was depicted on the frontal panel of the enchanted pinball machine's backbox as having dark gray gown, a long black hair, a loose but tall gray nightcap-like hat, a glass eye on her right eye, too much wrinkles on her old face and red lips (possibly from using a lipstick). *Whenever the Evil Witch is present is because her presence is accompanied by the evil deep laughter (played on Mr. Olson's pinball game) which also plays when the player get a game over. *Like her 2 fellow pinball game villains and the game's Zombies, she shares the same weakness against water which can vaporize and kill her upon contact. *She often appears briefly in a fairytale door sequence of the series' Season 2 episode "The Tale of the Final Wish" in a similar fashion with a couple notable differences while threatening to serve and cook the young Jill Petterson for dinner with a large wood kitchen turner tool. **She wears only black long-sleeve gloves with no claw-like fingernails. **She a long and crooked, pointy nose. **Her hair color is dark khaki instead of light-green. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Deceased